Respondeme
by opheliapotter
Summary: -Terminamos- ...-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto ...-¿Aun me quieres?-..-basta!- suplicaba.. ¿Por qué lloraba?, no savia , tal vez de dolor , impotencia, rabia o por... descubranlo!Harmione!rr! modificado


Disclamer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece todo es de J.K. Rowling...

**RESPONDE**

Era su última noche en el colegio, al día siguiente se irían para no volver, todos estudiarían carreras diferentes o iguales pero algo era seguro tal vez nunca se volverían a ver .

Un chico alto, apuesto y de ojos verdes caminaba por los pasillos en busca de su exnovia, la cual lo avía terminado hace una semana sin darle alguna explicación.

_Una chica castaña, de cuerpo esbelto, ojos miel y hermosa caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que se detuvo en un pasillo cuando vio a un chico ojiverde que estaba charlando con un par de amigos._

_-¿Harry podemos hablar?- pregunto la chica con pose seria._

_-Claro Hermione, nos vemos chicos- dijo para luego seguir a la chica._

_La chica iba a delante de el , al darse cuenta que ya estaban a alejados del castillo se detuvo._

_-¿Que pasa amor? – dijo el chico tratando de besarla._

_-Pues esto es serio- dijo esquivando el beso._

_-Me estas asustando que pasa mi niña- dijo preocupado._

_-Ya no soy tu niña Harry , terminamos- dijo mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_-¿Que?.. ¿pe. ¿Pero que dices Hermi?? ¿qué?, como .¿por qué?- preguntaba aturdido aun sin creer lo que avía escuchado._

_Ella no dijo nada y se fue hacia el castillo sin darle alguna explicación._

Después de un rato de buscarla vio una cabellera castaña que se dirigía al baño de las, el decidió seguirla y entrar al baño de las niñas ya que ese baño no se utilizaba por la presencia de una fantasma.( Myrtle la llorona)

Cuando la chica entro el pudo ver que lloraba en un rincón el se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo para luego sujetarla de la barbilla y así poder ver su rostro.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto la chica mientras escondía su rostro.

-Hermi tenemos que hablar, es la ultima noche en el castillo y necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas- respondió el ojiverde.

-¿Así? ¿y que cosas?- dijo ella secándose las lagrimas.

-Pues sobre nosotros-

-"Nosotros"- dijo con ironía- no existe nunca existió

Al decir eso Harry sintió como si lo apuñalaran en el corazón.

-¿Como que no existe? , si existe pero tu no lo quieres aceptar , ¿dime por que?, ¿en que falle?,¿qué hice mal?- dijo el triste.

-Harry basta no sigas no lo hagas mas difícil- suplicaba ella llorando.

-Te ame como nunca lo había hecho y te amo aun, tu me hiciste feliz- dijo el .

-No Harry, tu no me amaste, nunca lo hiciste-dijo ella aun llorando

-Hermi , mi niña nuestra historia no puede terminar así, aun sigue, dime que puedo hacer para que lo entiendas-dijo Harry algo alterado, el no aceptaba eso y no lo aria nunca.

A ella le gusta cuando el la llamaba así (mi niña) y cuando lo escuchaba decirlo se ponía a llorar mas.

-Basta!!- grito llorando mas y mas.

-¿Aun me quieres?- pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

-Basta por favor Harry , por que lo haces tan difícil- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-Respóndeme por favor ¡¡Hermione!!- le pedía Harry.

-Harry basta!!- suplicaba ella.

-Hermi sin ti yo no vivo, tu eres mi todo ,por favor contesta- dijo el chico ahora con los ojos rojos evitando llorar.

-Harry basta , deja de decir esas cosas tu solo me tienes afecto, cariño nada mas , para por favor , ya no sigas- dijo ella volviendo a llorar.

-Como estas segura de eso, yo te quiero eres mi todo , mi razón de vivir, responde por favor ¿me quieres?, solo necesito la respuesta-dijo el-niño-que-vivió mirándola con sus ojos cristalinos derramando una lágrima por su mejilla derecha.

-Harry ya basta por que tienes que hacer tanto teatro para algo que no existió- dijo ella tristemente viendo que comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Sientes algo?- dijo el dulcemente.

-Si...mi...mi..edo-dijo dejando correr unas lagrimas por sus delicadas mejillas.

-Hermi, eso es , ¿tu estas así por que piensas que yo no te amo?- pregunto.

-Si Harry- decía como si fuera obvio- y por favor basta

-Hermione yo se que te ha segado el temor por que jamás te andado tanto amor, pero yo ,...yo si te amo y con todo mi corazón- dijo el apuesto chico.

-No hay mas que decir Harry, ya me boy- dijo tratando de pararse del rincón en donde estaba pero el chico no la dejo.

-Hermione ya no huyas de esto tu sabes que me quieres- dijo Harry

-Basta-

-Tienes que sentir Herms- dijo el

-Harry – dijo dándole un abrazo y llorando.

-Respóndeme por favor ¿me quieres aun? – pregunto eso y Hermione lo dejo de abrazar.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Hermi dime algo por favor- dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Hermione llorando.

-Se que quieres estar conmigo – dijo el chico.

Ella no dijo respondió.

-Por favor Hermione, siente mi corazón y como late por que estas junto a mí-dijo Harry colocando la mano de Hermione en su pecho.

-Tengo miedo- dijo la chica.

-Escúchate tu quieres estar con migo y lo sabes, una voz en ti te lo dice pero no quieres escucharla , escúchala- rogó Harry.

Ella lo miro confundida.

-Tienes que sentirla- dijo y le sonrió tristemente.

Luego de decir esas palabras la chica se levanto bruscamente del rincón en donde estaba y se marcho llorando sin decirle nada Harry.

El chico se quedo ahí llorando en silencio, luego de unas horas se fue a la sala común donde ella estaría.

Ella estaba ahí sentada leyendo un libro titilado "historia de la magia" y al escuchar unos pasos coloco el libro aun lado para que así observara quien era y al ver a Harry sus ojos se aguardaron y salió corriendo a su habitación . El chico también se dirigió a la de el.

Al día siguiente todos ya estaban todos tomando el tren que los regresaría a casa y como de costumbre el "trío de oro" se reunió en un compartimiento , durante el viaje nadie hablo, ni siquiera Ronal pues el ya sabia la situación y no quería incomodar a sus amigos, al llegar a la estación de King's Croos todos bajaron y se despidieron de sus amigos con quienes compartieron siete años de risas, llanto, alegrías, tristezas, preocupaciones, disgustos, etc.

Ron se despidió de Hermione le dijo que les escribiría ya que a Harry lo vería en la escuela de Aurors y en su casa por que sus padres lo avían invitado a vivir allí y que cuando ella quisiera verlo que le escribiera ya que ella estudiaría medicina.

Luego de una larga despedida uno a uno se fueron retirando.

Cuando Hermione se iba Harry la tomo del brazo y le dio un fuerte abrazo cual estremeció mucho a la chica e hizo que cayeran unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Será que nuestra historia termino?- susurro Harry en el oído de Hermione.

La castaña no pudo mas y se separo del chico corriendo hacia un taxi que la llevaría a su casa donde sus padres la esperaban, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Harry se quedo sin hacer nada y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, ¿por qué lloraba?, no savia , tal vez de dolor , impotencia, rabia o por dejarla marchar a si de fácil... Después de haberse quedado un rato observando el lugar por el cual avía partido "su Hermione" se marcho junto con Ron a la madriguera...y ella se fue sin entender que el la amaba.

**fin**


End file.
